


Naked Attraction

by flickawhip



Series: WWE Imagines - Hetero [6]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 00:02:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15060686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Finn's favorite Irish girl finally comes to WWE... how do they celebrate?





	Naked Attraction

“Finn...”

The smile on Ashlinn’s face is genuine as she moves to greet Finn at the party, glancing back at Stephanie, her grin broader as she looks back to Finn, proud to have finally, finally made it to the WWE ring. 

“You made it...”

Finn beams, kissing her softly on the forehead, pulling her into a tight, tender hug. 

“Of course I did.... Bex told me you’d finally made it.”

Finn is grinning now, proud of his girl. 

“Welcome home Ash...”

Ashlinn grins, kissing him again, the kiss lingering this time.

“Glad to be here.”

They had continued to talk, Ashlinn flirting slightly with Finn even as the party thinned out. She had smiled when they were left alone, moving to lock the door behind Stephanie and Triple H, smirking as she turned back to Finn, licking her lips slightly, moving to kiss him again, letting out a soft noise of surprise when he backed her up against the wall, kissing her sweetly and tenderly, his touch light as he slipped a hand under her, already short, dress, smiling into the kiss when she arched slightly, moving to ease two fingers into her, capturing her lips again even as he began to lightly finger her, his voice light when he spoke.

“My Ash...”

“Finn...”

“I love you...”

“I love you too Finn...”

Ashlinn’s words faded into further moans as he eased a third finger into her, kissing her fiercely now, his pace upping until she squealed into the kiss, coming undone and slumping into his arms.


End file.
